Carrotillery
|flavor text = Carrot Missile Truck was a robot fan when he was young. His room was full of robots, he nearly played all of the robot games, and he even tried to put a robot tattoo on his body. When he became a scientist, he stared to research how to use solar power for the robot. Then he used his research result on himself. So, some people call him Carrot Guided Missile Truck, but he likes to call himself "OP-Prime". }} Carrot Missile Truck (胡萝卜导弹车) is an exclusive plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. A Carrot Missile Truck fires four carrot missiles. A carrot missile is strong enough to kill a Basic Zombie. After firing four carrot missiles, it recharges. Almanac entry Sun cost: 450 DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Carrot Missile Truck shoots carrot missiles, dealing huge damage to zombies. Special: splash in 1x1 space Carrot Missile Truck was a robot fan when he was young. His room was full of robots, he nearly played all of the robot games, and he even tried to put a robot tattoo on his body. When he became a scientist, he stared to research how to use solar power for the robot. Then he used his research result on himself. So, some people call him Carrot Guided Missile Truck, but he likes to call himself "OP-Prime". Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it shoots a big carrot to the ground. When it is eaten it explodes. If it hits a zombie directly, it also explodes. The carrot absorbs 20 bites and deals 90 normal damage shots in a 1x3 radius. Level upgrade Level 2: Shoots two carrots at once, recovering time reduces, attack and health +50% (total of 150%). Level 3: Shoots all four carrots at once, recovering time reduces, attack and health +50% again (total of 200%). Costumed Plant Food attack can shoot a nuke that can block more zombies. Gallery 00e93901213fb80e3fa763f835d12f2eb93894ae.jpg|Almanac Entry Carrot Missile TrucK Costume2.png|Carrot Missile Truck's costume HDCarrotMissile.PNG|HD Carrot Missile Truck with costume CARROT MISSILE CAR.png|Seed packet CARROT MSSILE FIRING.png|Carrot Missile Truck firing 730e0cf3d7ca7bcb1be9dc00bd096b63f624a80a.jpg|In gameplay CARROT MSSILE PLANT FOOD.png|Plant Food stage one CARROT MSSILE PLANT FOOD FIRING.png|Plant Food stage two CARROT MISSILE PLANT FOOD PROJECTILE.png|Plant Food stage three CARROT MISSILE PLANT FOOD EXPLOSION.png|Plant Food explosion carrotpowertile.png|Level 3 Carrot Missile Trucks on Power Tiles CARROT MISSILE AD.jpg|Advertisement CARROT MSSILE AD.jpg|Another advertisement Carrot Missile.png|Missile IMG_0649.PNG|Advertisement Videos Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - KungFu World Day 16 Carrot Rocket vs GunPowder Devil Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu Far Future Day 17 to 18 Carrot Rocket Level 1 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu|Level 1 Far Future Day 18 to 19 Carrot Rocket Level 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu|Level 2 Zomboss Event Zombot Sphinx Inator vs Carrot Rocket level 3 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Level 3 Far Future Day 20 to 21 Carrot Rocket Level 3 vs Zombies Level 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu Trivia *This is the only plant that is designed as a missile in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *This, Freeze Mushroom, [Mushroom}, and the other Monthly Special plants need the most number of Costume Puzzle Pieces (30) to unlock the costume while the second highest amount of Costume Puzzle Pieces needed to unlock the costume are Winter Melon and Repeater (24). *This, the Carrot Missile, Cob Cannon, Coconut Cannon, Pineapple Cannon, Banana Launcher, Bamboom, and the Bamboo Shoot in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures are the only plants that are based off of cannons and shoot missiles. *Its background is Ancient Egypt, unlike the default lawn used for plants not found is specific time periods. *Its damage is normal in its almanac despite a lot of damage being made. *It is similar to Coconut Cannon because both of their projectiles have splash damage and deal a lot of damage. *The missile shot by its Plant Food ability can actually be dug up to make it explode immediately. *It's almanac entry states "OP-Prime", a reference to "Optimus Prime" from the Transformers series. **The name also references the word "OP", which means overpowered. Although it does great damage to zombies, overpoweredness would be defined as a lack of gameplay balancing, in which something is more powerful than what would be considered as "balanced", which is a subjective matter. *When Plant Food is used on the Carrot Missile Truck, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult makes when Plant Food is used on it. *It will spin its wheel before shooting carrot missiles. *This,and Carrot Missile are the only plants based on carrots. Category:China exclusive Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants